A Dare, Or Is It
by jinky
Summary: It all started as a simple dare. That's when the feelings of one was made on action. The question is, will the other accept it? YAOI! SasuNaru


Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Author's notes: Alright people! Here I am again! I don't have much to say but there's a warning. This is yaoi. I repeat: YAOI! So if you people don't want yaoi then back-off! Don't like, don't you even DARE read. Bwehehe... expect a lot of OOC characters here okay? Anyway, let me start this fic.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, truth or dare?"  
  
"I pick truth."  
  
The whole of team seven sat down in a circle at Sasuke's house (more like a mansion) as they placed a simple game of truth or dare. Kakashi just said truth as said above.  
  
"Okay then," Sakura sat down comfortably on the floor as she hugged a pink pillow. "Where do you actually get all of your Icha Icha Paradise books?"  
  
Naruto sat down beside Sasuke as he tried to listen to their sensei's pointless answer. He didn't need to listen just to know that their sensei would lie once again.  
  
Bingo!  
  
Sakura's voice of shouting the word liar was heard all throughout the place. Sakura then stood up and said her goodnight to her beloved Sasuke- kun.  
  
Sasuke kept quiet.  
  
The people left were Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
I heard the door close from behind indicating that Sakura had left. Hn. Not like I care. The only person left is Kakashi-sensei. Then I could have Naruto all to myself.  
  
WAIT! Did I say all to myself?! Yuck! I'm not gay people!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...or maybe I am...  
  
Fine. I like him, okay?! I liked him ever since we met at the ninja academy. That dobe who always tried to make us laugh.  
  
Naruto... the prankster of Konoha...  
  
At first, I though he would just be an imbecile that will irritate me to no end. But when I knew what his past was really like, when I knew that he had no parents, that he was an orphan since birth, I realized that maybe we can understand each other.  
  
But no!  
  
I had to act like ice towards everyone! I had to ignore my feelings towards the blond! I had to ignore the opportunity given to me!  
  
So there I go.  
  
"Sasuke, truth or dare."  
  
That snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at Kakashi-sensei then at the bottle, which was pointed towards me.  
  
"Come on Sasuke-bastard! Speak up! Your turn!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
I smiled inwardly. That loud-mouthed dobe...  
  
"Hn. Dare." I said at my coldest voice ever possible.  
  
Kakashi's POV  
  
I grinned behind my mask. I've always known that our Uchiha had always had this feeling towards our beloved loud-mouthed ninja here. He just denied his feelings. Well... not exactly denied his feelings but hid his feelings.  
  
I know that if this feeling is kept bottled up inside him for long, it might explode in no time.  
  
Why do I know that?  
  
I think it's pretty obvious. The way he looks at Naruto. The way he cares for him in an odd way. The way he wants him to be strong.  
  
Oh! And do you remember the time when he saved Naruto from Haku's attack? I think that's a proof. I mean, people! We all know that Sasuke values his goal more than anything! He knows he must live in order to kill his brother. The only way to exceed that value is to...  
  
Yes. You get the idea.  
  
He has to love someone. To love someone so much that he will set aside his goals for that person.  
  
And Naruto has proven to be that person.  
  
So now, I won't pass up this opportunity for the two to be together. This is the perfect chance.  
  
Okay. I think that you may be wondering on why I don't feel disgusted.  
  
Well... big smile!  
  
I'm gay too!  
  
Yep! You heard right! I'm gay! I have feelings for a certain brown haired chuunin and I don't deny it!  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
Hmm... why is Kakashi-sensei looking at Sasuke like that? Augh! I hate this silence!  
  
"Hello? Anyone?"  
  
Okay then. I got their attention. Now for Kakashi-sensei's dare for Sasuke. I wonder what that would be.  
  
"I dare you to sleep with Naruto tonight."  
  
Our eyes widened.  
  
End pov  
  
"I dare you to sleep with Naruto tonight."  
  
"WHAT?! NO WAY!!!!" Naruto and Sasuke's voices were heard all throughout the room.  
  
No. Scratch that. Their voices were heard all throughout Konoha.  
  
Naruto stood up in rage and pointed his finger at Sasuke.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei I absolutely REFUSE to sleep with that bastard!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke calmed down with his eyebrow twitching.  
  
"Shut up dobe. As if I want to." Sasuke said coolly.  
  
"Even though I actually want to." He added in his mind.  
  
Kakashi smiled behind his mask and stood up. "That will be the last dare for now. I'm going. Oh. And you two better to as I say or else."  
  
Naruto frowned. "As if you would know." He mumbled.  
  
"I can know if you did or not. Remember that. I have my sources."  
  
With that, he disappeared, leaving a pouting Naruto and a scowling Sasuke.  
  
"So... what now bastard?"  
  
"Just shut up and follow me, dobe."  
  
"Don't call me a dobe, bastard!"  
  
"And don't call me a bastard, dobe."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"My room. Where else would you like to sleep? The floor?"  
  
Naruto pouted.  
  
"Sigh... so cute..."  
  
"You were saying something, Sasuke-bastard?"  
  
Sasuke blushed as he realized he must have said that out-loud. "Nothing."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Once they both entered Sasuke's room, Naruto gasped.  
  
"Sugoi!!! Your room's so big!"  
  
Sasuke wanted to do cartwheels at that time to express his joy, but he kept his cool. He entered the bathroom and started bathing.  
  
Sasuke's short pov  
  
Darn it! Why must I agree to this dare?! Now that Naruto's here, I just want to f--- him senseless! Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! Sasuke control yourself!  
  
End of Sasuke's short pov  
  
Sasuke came out of the bathroom with a dark blue towel wrapped around the lower part of his body.  
  
"Hey Sasuke, do have ramen here? I'm hung—"Naruto's jaw almost reached the floor as his eyes look sight of Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's well-built chest. Naruto blushed and turned around.  
  
Sasuke smirked at the reaction he got from the blond.  
  
"Hey dobe, catch."  
  
Naruto turned around just in time to catch a light blue towel. He stared at Sasuke in confusion.  
  
"Take a bath."  
  
Naruto nodded silently as he entered Sasuke's bathroom.  
  
"Sniff... even the bathroom smells like him. He smells like mint and peppermint. Eww!!! What am I thinking?!" Naruto thought to himself.  
  
"Might as well take a bath."  
  
Outside the bathroom, Sasuke sighed as he heard the shower turn on.  
  
"Naruto... if you just know how I really feel about you... dobe... I love you." He whispered to himself.  
  
Sasuke sat down on the bed for a while more as he waited Naruto to finish his shower. The door finally open. Naruto stepped out with the towel wrapped around his lower parts. Sasuke blushed at the sight.  
  
Naruto was so beautiful.  
  
Naruto looked around as his gaze landed on Sasuke. He shrieked.  
  
"Wh-what the he--?!"  
  
Sasuke stared at Naruto, his eyes clouded with lust.  
  
"Sasuke-bastard! Why aren't you still dressed?!"  
  
True enough, Sasuke was still in his towel, sitting down at the bed. Sasuke stood up.  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
Naruto backed off. Something was not right here. Something is ABSOLUTELY not right!  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
Sasuke took a step forward as Naruto stepped back. "Stop calling my name like that! It's freaky!"  
  
"Naruto. Come here." Sasuke said with a commanding voice.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Naruto."  
  
Naruto cringed at the tone. It was kind of unusual for him to be scared by the tone of Sasuke's voice. He's already used to that voice, right? But something is just not right.  
  
Naruto unconsciously started to walk near Sasuke. Sasuke smiled slightly as he cupped Naruto's check and caressed it gently.  
  
Naruto melted at the touch and gave in to Sasuke's touch. He let out a low purr. Sasuke smiled. "Just like a fox." He thought.  
  
Sasuke's hand reached it's way to Naruto's chin. He lifted it slowly so Naruto was looking at him in the eyes.  
  
"Sasuke... what the... mph!"  
  
Sasuke's lips suddenly pressed upon his own. Naruto's lips widened in surprise as Sasuke took the opportunity to enter his tongue inside Naruto's mouth. Sasuke's tongue roamed inside Naruto's mouth in hunger as he wanted to taste more of his kitsune.  
  
"He tastes like ramen..." Sasuke thought.  
  
The two broke apart, panting. "Sasuke-bastard, what the he...mph!" Naruto's speech was muffled again as Sasuke kissed his lips once again hungrily with passion. But unlike the first one, Naruto gave in.  
  
Author's notes: Sheesh! This is weirder than I thought! How's it? Augh! I really am no good at fluff and I'm sorry if I offend anyone in one way or another. I know that I still have a lot of fics to continue but I just can't help it! Gomen-nasai. Neways, I hope you like it. Flames are welcome but PLEASE! Just PLEASE don't use hurtful words! You're very welcome to correct me in anyway you can. I'm sorry for grammatical errors. Review's please! 


End file.
